Black Widow
by littlemissfg
Summary: With the stolen item missing, Delyla has to stop her now-different sister, before she destroys the Teen Titans and innocent citizens. Will she be able to save her and them?.. Or is the city in peril?..The Teen Titans against mysterious Valery.. Who will win?.. Please Review
1. Joining The Team

_**Mysterious Happenings**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**Joining the Team**

The girl stared down at her pink nail polish…_what to do, what to do_, she thought. She flicked her blonde hair from her greyish blue eyes. "Hmmm…." she said out loud, as she fixed her pink tutu. "Don't you get any ideas…" began her sister, while she listened to her music on her IPOD. "I wasn't going to do anything…." trailed off the girl, while she had an evil grin on her face. The girl stood up, and stretched out her grey top. Her black and pink gloves moved along with her hands. "Don't you dare take that!" shouted her sister, but she was too late. Her sister winked, and grabbed her precise clock. She then soon disappeared. "We are all doomed…" replied her sister, as she tied up her short black hair in a pleat. "I guess I have to do this the hard way." she said, while she ran out the door of her house. Her teal cape trailed behind her black leotard. "If only, I had my car…" she trailed off the sentence, while she sprinted for the city, her sister was going to….

"I'm soo gonna beat you!" shouted Cyborg, while he slammed his thumbs, on top of the video game controller. "No you're not! Not this time!" shouted Beast boy. His friend and him were looking more furious and scarier by the minute. "Go easy on that! We don't want yous to break more controllers…" said Robin, as he sat down to watch his team mates battle it out. "Yes, we do not want to see another of the breakings." replied Starfire, while the doors opened. Raven floated into the room. She was in one of those moods. "Raven, would you like to go to the wonderful mall of shopping?" asked Starfire. "Starfire, I'm not in the mood for shopping." she said plainly. "Aw c'mon, it will be the most glorious of fun." replied Starfire, while pouting. "Sorry, but I'm going to meditate." she replied, while taking her tea with her. She then left for her room, and no one said anything else.

_*Half an hour later….*_

"Yes!" shouted Beast boy, while he did a victory dance. "That was just luck…" said a angry Cyborg. Beast boy walked over to the kitchen, and got out his favourite food of all time. Tofu. He still loved that tofu stuff, even though it had been 2 years since the Tokyo incident.

The whole team had gotten older, and have developed very well. Starfire, looks like she had plastic surgery since we last saw her. She has a great body, and lovely long hair at the age of 18 ½.

Robin has gotten taller, and his hair has grown , it's nearly to his shoulders, well he's only 19. He also had developed some muscles that are soon to get bigger.

Cyborg is the oldest, at the age of 20 ½, he's currently got a sort of beard/goatee on his chin.

Beast boy, has grown more than the others. He's practically taller than everyone else. His body has developed very nicely, with his now big muscles and wearing more punkish clothes.

Raven, has her hair pass her shoulders. She too developed like Starfire ever since we last saw her. She is wearing her white cloak instead of her dark blue one. Both Beast boy and Raven are now 17.

Beast boy's broken voice spoke to everyone in the room. "Do you wanna get some pizza?" he asked, as he finished the last part of his tofu. "Beast boy, you've just eaten three helpings of tofu, don't you think you've had enough…" said Robin. "So, I am a man now…. I need my strength." he replied, while flexing his muscles. "Okay… Okay…" replied Robin, as he stood up ."Beast boy go get Raven." commanded Robin. He was still the bossy leader, that everyone loves. Sometimes he reminds me of Numbuh 1 from KND. Beast boy nodded, and headed towards her room. He hummed Katy Perry's Kiss A Girl song. He knocked on Raven's door…

_Hmmm… no answer_, thought Beast boy. He then walked through her door, to find her in her underwear… "Rae, I..a…." he trailed the last sentence, as he stared at her curvy body. He felt drool coming out of his mouth, and landing on Raven's floor. "Beast Boy!" she screamed. She was extremely blushing. She pushed Beast boy out of the room, with her powers. Beast boy simply stared at the door, that was slammed in his face. "Rae's hot!" he said out loud. And the half demon behind the door, blushed even more. _So are you_, she thought. Wait did she just say that?… About… Beast boy?…

Sure he can be annoying sometimes, and heck he can even be gross. But he is sweet, kind and dare she say it funny….

Beast boy walked slowly, while he thought about a certain girl. Just when he was out of earshot a light bulb cracked, and exploded. _Calm down_, thought Raven. She then breathed in and then out, as she pulled on clothes. She then floated out of her room, towards the living room.

"So where's Rae?" asked Cyborg, as he stared at the green wonder. "She's a bit… busy. She'll be here in a minute." blushed Beast boy. _Wow_, thought the green teen, as he replayed the scene in Raven's room. Just then Raven floated into the room, after having her shower she felt refreshed, and ready to do some meditating. The green teen on the couch turned his head, and both of them blushed. He turned his head back around, while she hid under her hood.

As the half demon sat floating in thin air, a loud crash came from nowhere. All of the superheroes went into fighting mode, and raced towards the garage where it had came from. They all reached the garage, to see a young girl with long shoulder length blonde hair; standing in front of them. She was wearing a grey top, and ripped leggings, with black knee high boots, also with a pink tutu. She also wore a nose ring, with a pair of pink and black punk gloves. She smiled, as she stood innocently. "If you have touched my baby, I will kill ya!" shouted Cyborg, as he ran over to the T-car. "I never touched your baby…" she replied. "Who are you?" asked Robin. "Well… it's Tiger Lily." replied the girl.

Where'd the heck did she come from?… "Do you have superpowers?" asked Starfire. "Yes, of course. That is why I'm here… I want to join the team." she replied. "Sorry, but no one can just join up…" replied Robin. "Then if I do a test, and pass, can I then join?" Tiger Lily asked. All five of them looked at each other, then Robin nodded his head. She squealed with delight, and hugged Robin. "You can stop now…" said Robin, emotionlessly. The girl stopped and turned towards the group.

"You will have to pick your weapon." commanded Robin, as Tiger Lily stared at the weapons. They were in the Teen Titans training base. "I don't need any weapons." she said, while smiling. Tiger Lily entered the training room. Robin flicked a switch, and the lights went out. They came back on, showing Tiger Lily in a fighting position. Then out of nowhere a robot about the size of house stood in her way.

Tiger Lily didn't even move, when the beast suddenly fell to the ground. She waved her hand towards the group, as they stared at her. "Dude! That is so cool! I bet she has a power, like controlling machines or something…" suggested Beast boy, as he gawked at the girl. "We'll see…" replied Robin, as he folded his arms across his chest.

Tiger Lily, was then approached by large knives, that came out of the wall. Just like the robot, she barley moved and the knives lay on the floor. She then ran towards the other side of the room, when a large hole was placed in the ground. The girl jumped high in the air, and made it without breaking a sweat. Everyone clapped, except from Raven who merely stood there. Tiger Lily exited the room, and stood in front of the group. "Well?…. Do I make the team?" she asked. "Yes!" shouted both Starfire and Cyborg. Robin merely nodded his head, and Beast boy stared while smiling. Raven stood quiet, as the others congratulated the girl.

_Somewhere else….._

The girl stopped. She huffed, as she stared down at her feet. She has been walking for hours, and her feet were beginning to hurt. She took a seat beside the road. The sun was going down, and it was beginning to go dark. How was she going to get to Jump City, when it's about 2 to 3 miles away. And sleeping in the desert, was going to be a bit rough…

"Oh, mum if only you were here…" said the girl out loud. She stared up at the sky, as she tried to remember her mother. Her expression changed from sadness to angry, as she remembered her sister. _Just wait until I get my hands on you!_, she thought.

She stared down at the rock, and the large bits of sand. Her new bed, didn't look appealing. But it was either sleep on the ground, or the rock. She lay down on the rock, and began to close her eyes, when she heard a sort of howl in the distance. _If I get out here alive_, she thought, while looking around the place for wolves or mountain lions…

She then slowly fell asleep….

_**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?… WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH?… Or plain crap? Please review and don't be shy XD maybe updated later, cause got exams and other stories to finish XD bye xx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	2. Flying Alone

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Flying Alone**_

The sun rays filled the living room with warm feelings. All was silent. A click was heard from the kitchen. Raven poured the steaming hot water form the kettle, into her mug. Jasmine filled the air. It was her usual Jasmine tea.

A yawn was heard from the double doors, and a sleepy Tiger Lily slowly walked in.

"That was the best sleep ever!" said an overjoyed girl. Raven cocked an eyebrow, as she sipped her herbal tea. The new team member walked to the cupboards, she seemed a bit confused. "So.. Raven.. Do you know where the bacon is?" asked Tiger Lily. "Yes, it's in the fridge." replied Raven, blankly. _That is the most stupidest question I've ever heard_, thought Raven.

"Raven, where's the waffles?" she asked. "In the freezer." she replied, as she rolled her eyes. _Second thought, scratch that last sentence_, thought Raven.

She made her way towards the bookcase, that sat near the double doors. "Raven where's the milk?" asked Tiger Lily. "In the fridge." she replied. "Aw, yeah… I never saw that." she replied. "I'll be on the couch, if you need me.." said Raven, while she rubbed her head.

_This is going to be too easy_, thought Tiger Lily. "Raven, I can't find the spoons…" said Tiger Lily. "Have you looked in the drawers?" asked Raven, without taking her eyes from her book. "Raven…" began Tiger Lily. "If you ask me another thing, I will throw you out the window!" shouted Raven, a bit annoyed. Tiger Lily smirked behind her back. Before Raven could say anything, the door opened and the rest of the team walked into the room. Tiger Lily suddenly burst into tears. "Tiger Lily?" asked Starfire, as Tiger Lily let more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ask Raven…" mumbled Tiger Lily. "Raven what have you done?" asked Robin. "Nothing!" demanded Raven. "Liar! You shouted at me!" said Tiger Lily. "Is this true?" asked Robin. "No.. I mean yes.. But she was annoying me…" replied Raven. "Friend Raven, must you be soo.. Cruel.." demanded Starfire.

A light bulb exploded above Raven. Everyone stared at her. "I'm going to my room…" she mumbled under her breath. She then disappeared into a pool of darkness.

"Rae…" began Beast Boy, but he was too late, she was gone. "She said she was going to throw me out of the window, _and _squish me like a bug!" lied Tiger Lily, as she ran to Beast Boy. She began to cry into his chest, as he tried to comfort her. But he was doing it…. Awkwardly..

Raven reappeared in her dark room. Candles lay all around the room. Giving it a dark and mysterious atmosphere. "I didn't mean to be so… cruel…" said Raven. She collapsed onto her bed. She stared at the black ceiling.

_Well… I could have been more… gentle.._,thought Raven.

_It wasn't your fault… _said a very familiar voice inside her head.

_Rude, I'm not in the mood for you_, she thought.

_But you never really done anything…_

_Yes I did! I practically shouted at her._

_No Raven… Rude is right… for once.. I heard that!_

_Knowledge stay out of this!_

_The truth is, Raven… you're beating yourself up over nothing…_

_Yeah, _said all of Raven's emotions.

_I just hope Beast Boy can talk to me… Did I just say that?_

_Yes, you did…. Any you know why…_

_No.. I can't be __in love__ with him! I can't feel emotions…._

_Honey, you're full of emotions…, said Brave. _All of the emotions laugh.

Raven sighs. It's true… she is deeply in love with him.. But she can not be with him.. For she would ruin his life, and even hurt him, it would be too painful for him and_ her_. Also she doesn't know if he loves her back, as much as she does him….

"Even though it wasn't really my fault… I will say sorry to Tiger Lily.." said Raven, out loud. A couple of her emotions shouted no, but Raven shook her head. She walked to her door, and gulped. She then opened it, and walked out of her dark room.

Raven arrived at Tiger Lily's room, (Terra's old room) minutes later. She chapped three times on the door. Tiger Lily appeared with pink splotches on her face. _She's already painting HER room?…. Very strange…_, thought Raven. Raven shook her head, while trying not to think about _her_. "Can I talk to you?" asked Raven, while pulling her hood over her head. "Sure, but make it quick… I need to paint this.. Before the afternoon.." Tiger Lily replied.

"I wanted to say sorry.. About this morning.." said Raven awkwardly. "It's okay.. Anyway… I need to tell you something…" she replied, as she smiled. She opened her door wider, Raven took it as a hint for her to walk into the room. Tiger Lily slowly shut the door, as she smirked. Raven sensed something wrong…

As soon as the door closed, Tiger Lily grabbed Raven's wrist and yanked her around to face her. "If you even shout at me again.. I will break your two arms and feed them to my pet dog, Bullet." she said angrily. "I don't like you, but for now, I'll go easy on you…" she continued. Raven looked completely shocked. A sweet girl, was threatening her. "They'll see right through you.." stated Raven, as Tiger Lily gripped her wrist tighter. "No, they won't… but if a certain girl tells… then her life will be…" said Tiger Lily, as she left the rest of her sentence unfinished. "Her life will be?" asked Raven, while looking a little scared.

"Let's just say, she won't live to see tomorrow…" said Tiger Lily. She released Raven's wrist and ushered her out of the room.

Raven looked down at her wrist. It was bright red and stinging.

_BITCH!, _Rude said.

_Rude stay out of this, _Raven thought.

_She's right! That Bitch hurt me!.. I mean us… And she deserves to die! _

_That's a bit extreme!, _said Brave. Both: _We don't care!_

_Shut up you guys!, _thought Raven.

Just as Raven entered the living room, (After fighting with her emotions) the alarm went off. "Who is it?" asked Robin.

"Slade….." replied Cyborg, after checking the computer. The Titans looked shocked.

"But… he died last year!" demanded Raven. "Dude… that's not possible!" said Beast Boy. "Well, he's shooting people at random." replied Cyborg.

"Titans Go! Tiger Lily get to the garage!" shouted Robin, into his communicator. Tiger Lily nodded on the screen.

But before anyone could blink, Tiger Lily was standing beside Starfire.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" asked Cyborg. "My room." was Tiger Lily's reply. "Guys, we can discuss this later… Right now we should be at the Town Hall!" commanded Robin. Everyone nodded their heads, as everyone flew out of the T.T building. Starfire was carrying Robin, Cyborg used his jetpack, and Beast Boy was a pterodactyl, and carried Tiger Lily. Raven flew alone.

_**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Anyway its very short, and I'm sooo sorry, took me ages to come up with a plan, and here it is! Bye xxx**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	3. Real Names

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Real names… **_

Loud beeps were heard from everywhere… Something was blocking the road… A loud screeched and a blue car stopped in front of the area. The Teen Titans climbed out of the car, and got into their fighting positions.

"Slade!" shouted Robin, furiously. A soft thud was heard, Slade had thrown down a long pipe. "Why hello Robin… The rest of the Teen titans." he said, as he stared at them all. "Dude… why are you here?… You're suppose to be dead?" asked Beast boy, as he stood puzzled.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out.." he winked. "Slade! No more games! Teen Titans Go!" shouted Robin. All of them ran for Slade.

But Slade stood still and crossed his arms.

"Tsk, Tsk…" said Slade, as he shook his head and his index finger. As Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven were about to attack Slade, but everything stopped. The birds stopped chirping, people stood still, the clouds did not move, there was no smells. It was like the world had come to a complete stand still.

"Slade, what have you done?" asked Tiger Lily. "What I've done… My dear this is your own fault, for stealing your sister's precious clock… You have caused this…" replied Slade, while Tiger Lily and Slade walked around in a circle. "But I did not stop time.. You did Slade, I am only doing this to get back at the Teen titans…" she stated. "Yes, I do admire you for that.. But I'm the one who take cares of the Teen Titans.. Not you…" he said, while he stopped moving. "Yes, but I have a brilliant plan, yet your in my way!" shouted Tiger Lily.

"Too bad… I guess we're gonna fight this out… B.W…" he said, while smirking underneath his mask. "How did you know it was me, Slade?" asked Tiger Lily. "Because, I am not blind… I know and I see everything…" he replied.

"How is your mother, does she love her new bed.." he asked. "She's in the place up above, like my sister, and her daughter.. And my niece doesn't even know it…" Tiger Lily replied. "How's Jericho, I've heard he's tongue tied.." she asked, while grinning evilly. "I don't know… I haven't seen him since he was five…" he replied.

"So, are you gonna let me go?" he asked. "Yes… for now… Just stay out of my way.." she replied. "We'll see…" said Slade, as he grinned. He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Time suddenly began again. The Titans looked around. They didn't know what had just happened. "Where the fuck did he go?" asked Robin. "I dunnoo… He just disappeared-…" began Tiger Lily, when a loud scream came from nowhere.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TAKE MY CLOCK!" screamed a girl. She ran up to Tiger Lily, and slapped her across her face. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, and a bright blue t-shirt, that read: **MUSIC IS THE ONLY THING, THAT'LL NEVER ABANDON YOU! **

She also wore black punk boots, that stopped under her knees. She also had her black hair in a sort of side pony tail, while her green eyes, had black eye-shadow over her eyelids. (She has obviously changed her clothes, when she was in the desert) "Tiger Lily, who is this chick?" asked Cyborg. "Tiger Lily." the girl laughed. "Is that your superhero name now…" she said jokily. "Yes, for a matter of fact, it is.." replied Tiger Lily.

"Don't be fooled by her, she's a pain in the backside, and her real name is Valery." replied this girl. "Delyla, at least I've got a superhero name.." Valery replied.

"Hah!…Where's my clock?" Delyla asked, while looking around everywhere. "It's safe, don't worry…" she replied, while calming down her sister. "So…care to introduce yourself?" asked Robin. "Em.. I'm Valery Witherspoon, and this is Delyla Witherspoon, she's my half sister." replied Tiger Lily.

"So… your real name is Valery?" asked Beast Boy, while Tiger Lily nodded. "That's cool…" he replied, while Valery blushed.

Raven noticed this. She pulled her hood up over her head, while hiding her face. "I'm going to the car…" Raven replied, as she floated towards the T.T car. "I wonder what's up with her…" wondered Beast Boy, while some shrugged their shoulders.

"C'mon Beast boy." said Valery, as she grabbed hold of his hand. The teen blushed, while being dragged to the car.

"So.. Delyla.. What's your powers?" asked Cyborg, while being nosy. "Emm.. Well I can control time… and portals, and vortexes.." Delyla replied, while grinning. "Dude, that sounds fucking cool." said the green teen, while Valery did not let go of his hand.

As the teens got closer the car, Valery's grip on Beast Boy's hand had increased. It was like she was never going to let go…. Cyborg opened the door. Raven was so glad they were going home now.. She had to meditate. Beast Boy turned towards Valery. "Ladies first.." he said, while smiling. He gladly opened the door for her.

It was soo suddenly. Valery was about to go in the car, when she jumped up and kissed Beast Boy right on the lips. All of the teen titans looked shocked. Delyla, continued to get into the car, as if everything was normal. Raven started turn red. Her face was heating up.

A shop across from the car, had it's windows magically break. "Hey… Valery, would you like to go out with me.." said a love ridden Beast Boy. (after breathing for air, from the kiss) "I would love too…" she replied. Raven glared at the newly couple. She then disappeared into the floor of the car. Starfire looked extremely worried. She wanted to help her friend...

"Hey where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy, while entering the car. "I dunno dude.." replied Cyborg. "Em.. " began Beast boy, while blushing. "Yes, I'll sit on your lap." replied Valery. (Since there wasn't enough space in the car)

"Okay.." replied Beast Boy, while blushing even more.

The journey home was quite quiet. Obviously Beast Boy didn't stop telling jokes. But other than that it was silent... Too silent

"Raven… calm down.." said Raven, as she paced her bedroom floor. "You don't like Beast Boy… You don't like Beast boy…" she said.

_Lies… _said a voice.

"Shut up Brave…" replied Raven, while tapping her head.

_But I'm only telling the truth… you're in love with him…_

"That's bullshit…" she replied to herself.

_Is it?… Or are you just too blind?.. _

"Rude, stay out of this…" she said, blankly.

_I must agree with Rude… Raven you are too deep in love with Garfield, that you can't even admit it…_

"Knowledge.. I thought you were suppose to be on my side…" said Raven.

_Sorry… but it's true.. Deep down in this body…. In our body, there's love…_

"Rubbish… Love does not exist in me…" said Raven.

_Wrong, yet again Raven… _said a voice, that was unfamiliar to the half demon.

"No.. it can't be…" she said shocked. She stood and looked down at her hand mirror. There standing in front of her in the mirror, was a Raven with a light pink cloak. The emotion smirked.

_Yes, I'm Love… And I'll be staying for a long time… _

"Nooo!" shouted Raven, when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Raven… are you okay?…" asked Starfire.. "Yes, I'm fine…" replied Raven, wile sweat dripped from her forehead. She dropped her mirror, and went towards her door. She lay her back on the door.

"We must watch our friend Delyla, for she is trying out for the team…" said Starfire, gleefully.

"Okay Star, I'll be out in a minute.." replied the girl, while hands were shaking.

_I'll be staying for a long time…. Don't you worry Raven._

_**Omg I'm done! I've got a new story on the way, but I have promised some people, so I have to update some stories first, before I do anything. QUEST TO FIND RAVEN WILL BE UPLOADED IN 2 DAYS!**_

_**SO EVERYONE PLEASEEEEEEEEEE WAIT UNTIL THEN! =]**_

_**From Littlemissfg xx bye x**_


	4. Not Quite Right

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Not Quite Right**_

Raven slowly walked out her room. She didn't want to face the new couple. Even though she knew, she had to… now or later… Once she got out her room, an arm wrapped it's way around her left arm. "C'mon friend Raven." smiled Starfire, as she glided Raven towards the living room. The girls entered the room five minutes later.

Robin was busy chatting to Delyla, about her skills. Cyborg was cooking some waffles in the kitchen, while Beast boy had Valery on his lap. Raven growled underneath her breath. "Okay since everyone is here now, we can now watch Delyla show the team her skills." stated Robin, as Starfire clapped her hands. "Let's go Delyla!" she said happily. The team followed their team mate, as she glided the girl towards the training room. Raven floated behind everyone. She wasn't going to be stuck next beside the new couple.

As Delyla fought against the robots in the training room. Everyone else was behind the screen, that was over-looking the fight. Delyla was fighting the robots, like any other Titan, she was dodging, ducking, and kicking the machines. But the only difference is she never looked tired. "Go Delyla!" shouted Valery, threw the glass. She punched the air, with her fist. Both Starfire and Beast Boy clapped, Cyborg grinned, Robin only nodded his head, and Raven said nothing. She kept her blue hood, up threw the whole thing. Secretly she smirked underneath the shadows of her hood.

Delyla stood breathless. She had been fighting for only five minutes, she couldn't believe she had defeated all of the robots. "Well done, my friend." squealed Starfire, while flying into Delyla. She gave her a bone-crushing hug. "That was spectacular." she said, while still crushing Delyla underneath the hug. "Star.. I think you're killing her.." said Robin, as he crossed his arms. As Starfire blushed, and released her new friend, Delyla began to breath again. "Thanks." she said, while taking in deep breaths.

"Ya weren't bad." said Cyborg, as he patted her back. "Thanks." Delyla said, while blushing. Robin stood in front of her with his arms crossed, her sister ran and gave her a hug. "You did well Lyla!" she said, while smiling. Delyla stared at her. "Anyway Delyla it gives me great honour, to say this.. But you're on the team." said Robin. Delyla shook her head. Did she hear him right.. "Did you just say I'm on the team?" she questioned, with pleading eyes. "Of course." he said. Delyla began to jump up and down, she then attacked Robin with a hug. "THANK YOU!" she screamed in his ear. Raven laughed underneath her breath. This girl is truly strange, and like Starfire.

"Friend let's celebrate with mustard and ice-cream." giggled Starfire. Before Delyla had a chance to react, Starfire grabbed her hand and whisked her away from the team. "Valery aren't you glad, your sister can stay with us.." smiled Beast boy. Valery nodded her head, and kissed him on the cheek. She then secretly sneered at Raven, then walked out of the room. Beast boy blushed, as he followed closely behind. "So Raven.. Aren't you glad Delyla and Valery have joined the team?" questioned Robin. "Ecstatic." she said threw sarcasm and venom. Robin just stared at the girl, he then followed suit like the others and left the room. Cyborg on the other hand stared at the girl questionably for a few minutes, until he smirked. Raven glared at him. "What?" she asked him. "You know what." he said while grinning. "No.. I don't. That's why I asked.." she replied, as she folded her arms over her chest. "You love the Grass Stain, dontcha.." Cyborg stated, while waggling his eyebrows. "I do not." she said blankly. "Sure you don't." said a very sarcastic Cyborg. "And I'm guessing you're not bothered with Valery smooching him." he said, while waiting for her reply.

When Valery's name was mentioned, she couldn't help but clinched her fists. Cyborg noticed her reaction. "That answers that." he said happily. He was about to leave the room, when something Raven said made him stop. "I have a bad feeling about her.. She doesn't seem like she's telling the truth.. I sense danger from her." Raven said, while staring the other way. Cyborg stared blankly at Raven's back. Maybe he should go check Valery's past.. "And what about Delyla?" he asked. "I sense.. Nothing.. She is unsure of herself, and what she is.. She resembles to me." she said. Cyborg nodded his head, and left the room. He wasn't going let some chick ruin his friend's minds. And to do this, he needed the help of the Tower's computer system. Raven glided out from the room, towards her own. She had to meditate, and to stop thinking about Beast boy.

"So Delyla.. What are you going to do now?" asked Robin, while holding hands with his girlfriend. "I don't know, maybe move some of my stuff into Valery's room." smiled Delyla, while pointing to her rucksack she had with her. She then searched threw it, to find something. Delyla triumphantly pulled out a circular silver remote. Beast boy stared at the gadget. He was about to ask what it was, but Delyla pressed it. Five boxes of ornaments, lamps, photo-albums, DVDs, CDs, and other knick-knacks landed on the floor, along with bundles of clothes. "Is that all of your room?" asked a gob-smacked Beast boy. "No, of course not silly." laughed Valery. "Yeah.. I didn't bring the bed, and the rest of the furniture." giggled Delyla. The five of them then began to laugh.

"I wonder where Raven and Cyborg has gotten to?" asked Starfire, while she took another spoonful of ice-cream and mustard. "I don't know.. Do you want me to go and check up on them?" asked Delyla, as she took another spoonful of the mustard ice-cream.

_This is quite nice_, she thought.

"I think you should…" said Beast boy, while he got a kiss from Valery. "Okay." replied Robin. Delyla stood up from her place on the couch. This gave her the chance to have a look around the Tower, and have a chat with her fellow team-mates. Valery stared at the door, her sister had left threw. _Something was going to happen.._

Delyla stared at the corridor's walls. They were incredibly long. "Now.. Where is Cyborg's room.." she asked herself. She walked around a corner, and almost bumped into someone. "Sorry.. I didn't see you-.." she began, when she noticed it was Cyborg. "Oh, am I glad to see you." she said, while swiping the sweat off her forehead. "Why?" asked a worried Cyborg. "Oh.. I got lost.. I somehow ended up on the roof at one point." Delyla replied, while blushing. Cyborg grinned. "So did you need me or something?" he asked. She blushed even more, as he stared into her eyes. "Oh.. Em the guys were wondering if you and Raven were okay.." she said. Cyborg smiled down at the girl. She had really pretty green eyes, and her black hair, was now in a braid. "She's in her room. Her room is just down the next corridor." he said, as Delyla nodded. She was about to leave Cyborg, when she noticed him blushing. She stared at him, he only winked at her. She began to blush, and walk in the different direction, as did he.

Delyla made her way down the corridor, she noticed it only had two doors. "I'm guessing that one is Raven's.." said Delyla, while pointing to the dark grey door. As the green door across from it stood out. Delyla quietly chapped on the half demon's door. She could hear her heart bouncing inside her rib-cage. _Why was she so nervous, and tense.. _"What.." said a shadow from behind the opened door. "Raven.. I was just wondering if you were okay.." said Delyla, while blushing. "You know you can drop the act.. No one is here." said Raven, blankly. The girl stared at her, with an confused expression on her face. What was she talking about.. "Em.. What are you talking about?" asked the confused girl. Raven stared at the girl. She didn't sense any bad of her.. But yet.. Why can't she trust her. "Please go away.." said Raven, while slamming her door shut. "Please, Raven." pleaded Delyla. Raven leaned on her door. She began to cry. _Why was she so cruel, and cold hearted?.._

"Raven, I don't know what you're going threw.. But I need help." said the pleaded girl. "Why?" asked Raven, while trying to sound like normal. "Because I believe there's something up with my sister.." whispered Delyla. Raven immediately wiped her tears away and opened her door, and pulled the girl in. She stared down hard at Delyla. "What do you mean by that?" questioned Raven. "Well.. She has never called me Lyla in her life. And she isn't really this close to guys. She usually hides from them, and try to ignore them." replied Delyla. "What do you mean by ignoring them?" questioned a very curious Raven. "Well.. It's to do with her powers-.." began Delyla, when someone softly chapped on Raven's door.

"Who's there?" asked Raven, as Delyla stood behind her. "It's me Raven." said Beast boy. Raven.. _When has he called her Raven.. It's always Rae.. _"Yeah, what do you want?" Raven asked, threw anger. "Just wanted to let you know.. I'm sorry.. For being mean towards you, and ignoring you. I don't know what got into me.." stated Beast boy. Raven gazed up at her green friend. "It's okay." she replied. A cough came from behind Raven, and Delyla happily waved at Beast boy. "Oh.. Sorry Raven, I didn't know you were busy.. I guess I'll go then.." he said, as he slowly walked away. Raven began to blush, and Delyla chuckled. "I guess we'll discuss this later." said Delyla, as she walked towards her new room. (Valery's room) "Wait Beast boy! It's not what it looks like!" Raven shouted. Beast boy immediately turned around, and smiled and winked at her. She began to blush crazy, at he walked back to the living room. She then closed her door quietly. She fell to the floor helplessly.

Raven began to sob into her cloak. Her emotions were watching her from the mirror, that lay on her black dressing-table.

_We got to solve this problem, sisters. - _Knowledge.

_But how do we do that.. She's obviously going to keep denying her love. - _Brave.

_We're going to have to take things to the next level.. _- Love.

_What do you have in mind? _- Happy.

_We're going to have to let ourselves __out_- Love. All of the emotions gasped, at Love's ridiculous idea. _What was she thinking.._

**Muahaha I'm finished! Yes! Well this chapter, not the story.. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy, and also massive writer's block, and school. So here we are.. What will happen to Raven's emotions, and is Delyla and Valery trust-worthy?.. You decide.. =]**

**Lots of Jelly Beans and Poptarts.**

**From Littlemissfg x**


	5. The Betrayal

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**The Betrayal **_

The sun shone threw Raven's velvet curtains. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a red rose sitting on her side table. She blinked twice, as if she was imagining the whole thing. "Who the heck sent me this?" she asked herself, while looking down at it. There was no note, or card, but a small pink love-heart sat beside it. Raven stared down at it, as if it was about to blow up.

_I bet it's from Beast Boy, _said Happy.

_Yeah, wouldn't it be great if it was from him, _Brave stated, as the other Raven's began to squeal, and giggle. "Shush! It's not from Beast Boy!" shouted Raven, as the voices overpowered her. A lightly tapped knock was heard on the door. Raven quickly hid the rose, and the love-heart. "Yes.." she said blankly. "Hey, Rae, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Mall of shopping?" asked Starfire. "Sorry, but I don't want to go, Starfire." said Raven, while slamming the door closed.

Delyla came around the corner, to see Starfire leaning on the wall. "What's up?" she asked, while wearing her new costume; a dark blue top, with denim shorts, and knee-high Converse shoes. She had her hair in a small pony-tail at the back. "Nothing, friend Delyla. But I fear Raven has become distant." Starfire said, while floating away miserably. "What makes you say that?" Delyla asked Starfire, as she ran to catch up. "She does not want to go to the Mall of shopping with me." replied Starfire, as she sulked. "If you need anyone to go to the Mall, I suppose I could come." said Delyla. Starfire giggled, as she grabbed Delyla's hand, and glided her towards the exit.

Raven moved swiftly out of her room, after she checked the coast was clear. She didn't want to see anyone.. especially Valery. She floated towards the kitchen, without even glancing around towards the couch.

Raven glided towards the cupboard, where her teabags were. She quickly pressed the kettle's button, while shoving the teabag in her cup. She then looked around the room, and no one was in sight, not even Beast Boy. She let go of her breath. She can now relax.

Raven yawned, as she poured the hot water in her cup. She then took the teabag out, and placed it in the bin. "Mmmm." she said, while taking in the Jasmine taste on her tongue. She lay down on the couch, and turned on the T.V.

Music Channel.. _Boring_.. Cooking Programme.. _Even more boring_.. Discovery Channel.. _This seems interesting_…

"The Gorilla is the largest extant species of primates. The female gorillas get the male's attention, by pulsing their lips, while making eye contact. If the male does not respond, or mount them, the female will reach for him or pounding the ground." said the man on the television. Raven sulked in her seat, she missed Beast Boy's annoyance, and not-so-funny jokes. She hugged into the pillow, to take in his scent.

The door opened, and Raven sat up. Beast Boy yawned, while he grabbing a bowl of cereal, and some milk. His hair was messed up, and everywhere. He almost spat out his cereal, when he noticed Raven sitting on the couch. "Oh, hey Rae. Never saw you there." smiled Beast Boy. He sat down beside her. "Hey." she replied, as she levitated her blue book, from the Bookcase in the corner. "I see you don't want to talk.. I'll leave.." began Beast Boy, as he stood up. "Wait.." said Raven, quietly. She grabbed hold of his hand. They both blushed furiously. They stared up at each other. Both into each other's eyes. "Rae.." began Beast Boy, when Raven kissed him on the lips. The boy stood still. He did not stir, and he did not pull away. "Raven.." he began, when he heard a cry from the door.

Valery had gotten out of the shower, and was now standing at the door. "You bitch!" she screamed. She strutted her stuff over the couch. She then slapped Beast Boy over the face. "How could you!" she bellowed. The annoyed girl then turned towards Raven. "I told you to stay away!" she shouted. She then grabbed hold of Raven's hair. Raven yelped, as she was dragged down to the floor. "Valery!" shouted Beast Boy. He pulled the girl of his team-mate. "What do you mean you told her to stay away from me?" asked Beast Boy, while he pushed the girl onto the couch. He then helped Raven up to her feet. "Well-.." began Valery, when she stopped. "I'm sorry B.B. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was just Raven was all over you, and I didn't want her to have you!" she said, with tears in her eyes. She stared up at the boy. But he didn't look at her in the eye. "Rae never threatened you did she! It was you all along!" shouted Beast Boy. He took hold of Raven's hand, and strolled away from the girl. "No one leaves me!" she shouted. She pointed her index finger at Beast Boy, and muttered something underneath her breath.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped, he stared down at Raven. "B.B?" asked Raven. He let go off her hand, and walked back to Valery. "Hello, dear." Valery smiled. She then kissed Garfield on the lips. "Goodbye Raven." smiled Valery, when the pair disappeared. "Garfield!" screamed Raven, she stared at the spot they were. Her mirror in her room, wobbled, and fell onto the floor. Her mirror was now in shards, and all over her purple carpet.

"What's up Raven?" asked Cyborg, as he walked into the room. He was holding a box of Pizza, and carrying a bucket of Chicken. Robin held a soda in his hand, as he walked in with his friend. "Raven? What's wrong.." asked Robin, as he saw her face. "Garfield.. Has-.." she began, when she fainted onto the floor. "Raven!" shouted Robin, while Cyborg ran towards his team-mate, and grabbed her. She lay in his arms.

"Hello, friends. What a pleasant day-.." began Starfire, when she saw Raven in Cyborg's arms. "Are we acting out The great Battle of the Kings?" asked Starfire. Delyla stared down at the girl. This felt so familiar, that it happened in a dream. "No, Star. Raven just fainted. And We don't know why.." replied Cyborg.

Raven lay peacefully on the Hospital Bed, in the Titans' Tower. Her heart rate was slowly beeping, and zigzagging up and down on the heart monitor. "How is Raven?" asked Delyla, as she handed out cups of coffee, to everyone. "She's fine, but her heart beat is weak." replied Robin. "Do you know what happened?" asked Starfire. "No, we just walked in and she was shocked about something. She was saying Garfield, and then she fainted." commented Cyborg. "Where is Beast Boy anyway?" asked Robin. Cyborg checked his arm. Beast Boy's tracker was all over the City. He was the Pizza place, and then at the Mall at the same time. "Something's up." replied Cyborg, as he showed everyone his arm. "That is impossible.." said a shocked ridden Delyla. "We must go find Beast Boy-.." began Starfire, when a loud crash was heard along the corridor. "What was that.." said Delyla. "I have no idea.." said Cyborg, while checking his arm. But the power cut off, and they were left in darkness. "If it's Gizmo, I'm gonna kill him!" shouted Cyborg. He stormed out of the room, towards the noise. Everyone followed. The all crept along the corridor, to the sound of footsteps.. The sound stopped, as soon as they got to Raven's room. "Raven's room?" asked Starfire. They slowly opened the door. "Ow! You're on my foot!" shouted a voice. "Not, my fault!" shouted another. The lights flickered back on.

"What the hell!" shouted Robin, while he stared at the same girl ten times. "Hey Cyborg." waved Brave Raven. Cyborg nervously waved back. "Hey, Star." giggled Happy Raven. "Where did you come from?" asked Delyla. "Raven's Mirror.. It broke." replied Knowledge. "Yeah, thank god that happened! We got some butt to kick!" shouted Angry, while high fiving Brave. "And whose butt will that be?" asked Robin. "Valery of course! She took Beast Boy!" shouted Lust and Love at the same time. "Why would she do that?" asked Delyla. "Cause she caught Raven kissing Beast Boy. And now she has Beast Boy under a spell!" shouted Jealously. "Oh of course, the Black Widow spell!" shouted Delyla, while staring out the window. Soft drops of rain fell down the windowpane. "The what?.." asked Cyborg. "Well.. It's a spell my sister uses-.." began Delyla. "And what does it do?" asked Sorrow. "Well.. It lures or makes anyone do anything you want.." said Delyla. She sulked against the window. "But, my sister was forbidden to use it, by the Priests of Glendore. And even by my mother." Delyla said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Love Raven placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother.." she said, while embracing the girl in a friendly hug.

_**Yeah, I've finally got an idea of what will happen with this story.. Anyway I'm sorry it took me long, and I hope you liked it.. Xx :D **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	6. Secrets Are Out

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Secrets Are Out**_

_Raven awoke in a sort of forest. Lots of Oak trees and red berried bushes surrounding her. She stared as a large green dog scampered away from her. "Beast Boy?" she said. But the dog did not answer her. She ran after him, but her legs seem to feel like jelly. The dog continue to run faster and faster. There was no stopping it. A shadow from the left jumped out of nowhere, and attacked the dog. It whimpered, while the shadow wrapped a bright red collar around it's neck. "Beast.. Boy!" shouted Raven, as she tried to catch her breath. "Save your breath.. You might need it." laughed the shadow. She walked back in the shadows with the dog, as Raven stared at them. She wanted to move but something was stopping her. Her pride.. Her sorrow.. Her fears or was it just from herself.. _

_A loud crack was heard, and a large boulder rolled down a steep hill, that was near Raven. She screamed, and tried to crawl, but she was not moving. The boulder hurriedly rolled towards her. She knew she wasn't going to make it.. She knew she was going to die right there, and then. She knew she was never going to see Beast boy ever again. _

"May I ask.. But why was Valery not allowed to use it?" asked Knowledge. "It's vile for it makes anyone do anything for you.. Like a slave. You can not control your body or your actions. But somehow some people have gotten out of it's control.. I just don't know how." replied Delyla while wiping her eyes from the salty tears. "Did anyone else have this power?" asked Brave. "No.. Only my Aunt, but she died in a explosion. My sister had inherited her powers, and I had inherited my mother's clock." replied Delyla, as she held up the black clock, that had a purple rim around it. It ticked like a usual clock, except it had an extra hand. "What does it exactly do?" questioned Love. "It stops, restarts, fast-forwards, and rewinds time. Also it can take the person holding to anywhere." replied Delyla. Everyone stared at the small clock. "Can you not rewind or follow Beast Boy and Valery?" asked Robin. "No, it's not really that simple. My sister has rewired it, so I can not change the future. And also I don't know where they are, so I can't transport to them." replied Delyla. Everyone stood there speechless. Valery has thought all of this through. Cyborg twiddled his thumbs, while Robin strolled up and down the room. "We can't just wait here!" demanded Brave. "There's no other better idea. We have no leads on them, and they're currently all over the city." stated Robin. "Well, check CCTV or something! We need to find Garfield!" screamed a voice behind the rest of Ravens. Everyone turned and saw an Raven that has never been seen before. She had longer hair than the others, her eyes were filled with tears, and her body had a white glow.

"Faith." said Knowledge. She fell to the ground, with more tears. Her faith was fading slowly.

_The boulder was about to touch Raven's face, when a figure stood out in front of it. Raven looked up from the ground with a grateful smile. The girl looked a lot like Valery, except from the bruises and cuts on her face and her arms. Her outfit was a long black top, with a pair of denim shorts, with knee-high pink converses. "Valery?" croaked Raven. Valery placed a finger over her mouth. The shadow who took Beast Boy was hiding in the shadows, about to pounce. "What does this all mean?" whispered Raven. "It means do you not give up, nor lose hope and faith." replied Valery, when the shadow attacked her. She landed on the ground, as the shadow was on top of her. The shadow slowly transformed into an old woman, with long black hair which curled at the bottom. She was wearing a red and black corset, with a pair of black leather leggings. Raven could only stare at the pair, from the ground. _

"Faith or Hope, or whatever you are called. Don't lose faith we will find him." said Lust. She hugged the poor girl, as the tears continue to fall. Faith nodded her head. "Okay, I think we should think of a plan in the living room, since there is CCTV, and also maps on the screen. Maybe there is a place familiar to you Delyla." suggested Robin. "Yeah, we did come here for a few vacations." replied Delyla. Everyone hurriedly ran towards the living room.

_Who the heck was this woman.. She looks oddly familiar, yet I can't remember.. "Raven.." shouted Valery. Beast Boy jumped out from a bush, and stood in front of her. He looked like his normal self, but he had yellow eyes. Around his neck was the collar. "Garfield!" screamed Raven. He glared, and showed his fangs. "Don't call me that!" he spat. She sat up from the ground, for the first time. "Please." she began, when Beast Boy jumped on her. "Please what?.. Don't hurt me.. Please save me.. Well I'm done being a hero, for now I'm called Destruction." laughed Beast Boy. "Actually.. I was gonna say.. save yourself.." whispered Raven, as she choked the last part out. "Why. I'm quite happy." he said evilly. "Because we all know you are not really Destruction, you're Beast Boy.. You're my Garfield. And I love you." smiled Raven, while choking tears back. Beast Boy stared down at the girl. At first he began chuckling, until he met her sad eyes. No soul was there. The life had been suck out of it. _

"_Don't play games with me!" cried Beast Boy. He began to tremble, while he stood up from Raven's stomach. She stood up, and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I'm not playing any games.. I'm telling the truth!" demanded a sad Raven. She then placed her warm, and tender lips on his. A spark flew between them. Valery pushed the woman of her stomach. The woman stared at the loved-struck couple. "No!" she screamed. She disappeared completely. Raven relaxed her lips, as she pulled away. Garfield's eyes have turned to their normal green. "Rae." he said, with a blush. She too blushed, but she pressed her lips on his lips again. "Raven hurry!" shouted Valery, when Raven sunk into the soil. She was being pulled further and further down. "Rae! I'm sorry for being an Ass!" Beast Boy shouted. He grabbed her hand, while trying to pull her up. "It's okay.. We will meet again." smiled Raven, with a tear. The dirt is now at her shoulders. "Yes, we'll meet at the Quarry." replied Beast Boy, as he fell back on the ground. Tears in his eyes, he made a grab for Raven's hand again. But she was no longer there. She was now in the abyss. _

"We could send in the Titans and search the whole city." suggested Jealousy. A map of the City was placed on the TV. "But that would take time." replied Starfire, while Robin nodded. "How about we narrow it down to one place. Where would they likely go at this time?" asked Knowledge. "Well, the Mountains could be one place. Or the rock that is near the Sea. But I doubt it will be there. The tides very strong the now." replied Cyborg. "Well.. Is there any places your sister loves to go to?" asked Brave. "Well.. She loves the Mall, the Beach.. emm.. Maybe even the-.." began Delyla, when a memory came to thought.

"_Do you know where the best place is to get hand-carved models?" asked Valery towards Delyla. Delyla shook her head, while continuing to read her magazine. "Well.. There's a small cabin in the woods, where an blind man makes these beautiful sculptures. Even though he is blind, and has never seen, he can always get the sculptures to look like the chosen animal." replied Valery. "But how does he do it?" asked Delyla, as she shut her magazine. "He uses his mind to imagine them, and also he has a small thing that keeps him going." replied Valery. She was busy brushing her hair, and looking in the mirror. The girls were getting ready for a party later on in the night. "What is that?" asked a very curious Delyla. "He has hope and faith." commented Valery. She then placed her hair in a tight pony-tail. _

"There is a place in the woods.. She's always wanted to go there. But she was never allowed or she was too scared, for it was dark. There's a cabin, with an blind man." stated Delyla, while coming out of a trance. "Are you sure?" asked Knowledge. Delyla nodded her head. "Okay, let's get there, before it's too dark to see." replied Cyborg, as he stared out of the window.

A loud crash was heard, and the automatic door to the living room opened. There standing with only a pair of deep purple pyjamas, the girl who couldn't move a minute ago. Raven. "Raven!" shouted Starfire, and Delyla. They both rushed to her side, and gave her one big bone-crushing hug. "Hey guys." she smiled weakly. "Hi." waved Happy Raven. Raven stood staring at her emotions, how the hell did they get out. "Please tell me I'm dreaming.." began Raven. "I'm afraid not." replied Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to get to the Cabin now. Raven you need to stay-.." began Robin, when Raven interrupted him. "They're not at the cabin.. But the Quarry." replied Raven. Lust threw her the outfit she usually wears everyday. She made a dash behind the door, and quickly changed. She floated back in chanting. "A dream told me they are in the Quarry." stated Raven. "What dream?.." asked Sorrow. "Well, it was sort of a nightmare, but Valery helped me. She was fighting a woman with long black hair, and Garfield.. I mean Beast Boy was evil and I saved him. He mentioned he was at the Quarry." said Raven. She blushed furiously, while remembering the two kisses. "A woman.. What did she exactly look like?" asked Cyborg. "Well.. She had long black hair, that curled at the bottom. She wore a red and black corset and black leather leggings. Em, she had a small black spider tattooed on her right arm." answered Raven, while trying to remember everything. "A spider tattoo… By any chance did it had long fangs, which had blood on it, and a dying rose next beside it?" asked Delyla. "Yeah, why?" asked Raven. Delyla's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I know who she is.. She's my Aunt." said Delyla. "And the Quarry?" asked Robin, while pushing Delyla with more questions. "That's where the explosion happened.. That's when my Aunt died.. Six years ago." replied Delyla.

_**Yay! Two stories in one night.. Sorry I keep changing the name of the story, and taking forever to update, but I've been busy with life, and also school. Plus writer's block, but I know what will happen, so yay me! Please review, need it badly. It will make me feel better since I got a sore throat, thumb, knuckle and feet. =]**_

_**From Littlemissfg. Xx **_

_**P.S If you review, I'll mention you in the next chapter, plus your stories. Basically free advertising. **_


	7. Caught in a Spider's Web

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Caught in a Spider's Web**_

A smiled escaped the girl's face. She was sitting on a pile of rubble, singing an old tune her mother sang her when she was a little girl. She was wearing black leather leggings, a low-cut red top, with black punk boots and a long blood red cape. A raindrop fell, and rolled down her cheek. She laughed as it cooled her down. "Where would you like me to start with?" asked Beast Boy. He was holding a large grey boulder. "Start over there.. I must find my gun!" she demanded. She grinned, when she saw the boy struggle. "Put your back into it." she stated. She flicked her hair out of her eyes. The faded scar across her forehead was now more visible. Valery scratched her arms. They were turning a light shade of white. Paler than usual. Bits of skin fell of her scaly arms. She moaned when she saw dots of blood on her arm. "Faster!" she screamed with terrified eyes. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and began to use his tail to smash stones and rocks.

"So, how did your Aunt die?" asked a curious Starfire. "Well.. My mother was trying to save her clock and the miners. They were stuck underneath some rubble. But she her cape got caught in the machine, that crushed the rubble. She lay unconscious, and my Aunt tried to save her. But the miners got out.. Not them. They both died.. The only thing that survived was my mother's clock." replied Delyla, as she held up the clock. It ticked softly, as the car wheeled around corners, and pass cars. One of the Ravens from outside, probably Knowledge, tapped on the car's window. (Raven was sitting the car, while her other-selves were flying outside.) "So where did you and your sister live?" she asked, as Delyla rolled down her window. "Well we were only ten, so we were forced to live in Home for Orphans." she replied sadly. She remembered the sad times in that horrible place. Children bullied them, and the careers didn't even do anything. "Are you two twins?" asked a curious Cyborg. "Yes, we're twins but we have different fathers." she replied. "Is that even possible?" asked Robin. Starfire and Delyla nodded her head. "Cyborg could you please drive faster." demanded Raven, while staring at Cyborg in the rear-view mirror. He nodded. "Rae loves the grass stain." whispered Cyborg. "What?" asked Raven, even though she knew what he said. "Nothing.." he gulped. Robin, Delyla and Starfire laughed as a few Ravens outside nodded their heads. Rain splattered the windscreen, this will defiantly not be a good day.

Valery hid underneath a truck that had been turn over. The rain rolled down her legs, but it never hut her head. "Beast Boy are you nearly done?" asked Valery. She pulled her cape around her body. "Nearly." he replied. He was back in his normal form, and the rubble looked like a small opening to a cave. "Not long til we're reunited my love." she said, while snuggling into her cape. "I hope you're having fun." said a voice. Valery rolled her eyes. "Go away Slade!" she commanded. "But I want to have fun too." he replied. He stood beside of Valery. "Yes but you'll ruin my plan, so fuck off!" she shouted. "I don't think so B.W." he whispered. He grabbed hold of her elbow. "You're so cruel." said Valery calmly. Slade grinned. A small spider crawled onto his shoulder. He flicked it off, with his finger. "But every spider must wither away." he stated, while disappearing into the air. Valery rolled her eyes, and Beast Boy walked over. "I've done it." Beast Boy said. Valery stood up from the ground. She began to laugh, as she entered the cave. "Keep guard." she instructed. He nodded his head, while continued her walk down the cave.

Raven flew down onto the quarry, Beast Boy glared and turned into the Beast. His green fur swished in the air. "Beast Boy." cried Raven. She stood in front of the one she was in love with. He roared and charged towards her. She did a summersault in the air. "Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" she shouted. Robin, Starfire, Delyla and Cyborg stood behind Raven. "Friend Beast Boy! We are your friends, not your enemy!" shouted Starfire desperately. The other Ravens floated down and formed a circle around the beast and the beauty. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, _they all chanted. "Garfield please." pleaded Raven, as the beast lodged forward. A white ball of light erupted from the Ravens. The ball of light bounced of the boy, where his heart was. The light blinded everyone.

"Rae?" asked Beast Boy sweetly. His clothes were torn, and was just covering his underwear no more. Raven blushed. "Thanks for believing in me." replied Beast Boy. He kissed her on the lips. Everyone awed. The green boy stared up, and almost fell over when he saw the other Ravens. "What happened to you?" he asked. Knowledge laughed, and Brave giggled. "Someone had a emotion overload." snickered Love. Raven glared at them all. "Where's Valery?" asked Robin sternly. "She's in the cave." said Beast Boy angrily. He took hold of Raven's hand, he smiled. Raven blushed. "Not anymore." laughed Valery. She was holding a black capsule. It had a bluish green liquid inside of it. "Valery, why are you doing this?" asked Delyla desperately. "I knew you had evil in you.. But not this much!" shouted Delyla. She took a step forward in front of her sister. "You fool! I am not your sister!" she spat. She pressed a button on her capsule. She changed into Delyla's dead Aunt. "Auntie Esme?" asked a very shocked Delyla. "Yes, my dear. It is me." she said coldly. "But, what.. How?" shouted Delyla. "I survived the cave-in. And the only reason I went in there, was to receive this." replied Aunt Esme, while holding up her prized-possession. "But you let mum died.. And where's my sister?" asked Delyla, who was confused as a headless chicken. "You ask too many questions, my child." she said coolly. Delyla bit her lip. Her Aunt has been alive all this time. Yet, where was her real sister. "I'm sorry, but you'll won't be seeing your sister ever again." commented Aunt Esme. "What!" screamed Delyla. Cyborg placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I killed her." she replied. "I'm not so sure about that!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned.

The real Valery stood in front of everyone. She was holding a small red gun. Her was a mess, it was splattered over her face. Like the drops of her own blood did. She limped beside her sister. They hugged and tears fell down her face. "I'm guessing your plan never worked." said Brave. Esme glared. "She left me in the desert. Good thing, I survived the knife wound." stated Valery. Raven smiled softly at her. _Thank you_, she mouthed. Valery nodded her head. Esme chuckled, and pressed her capsule and sprayed it on the ground. Four large tarantulas snapped their pincers towards the superheroes. "Teen Titans Go!" shouted Robin. Everyone got into their fighting modes. The two sisters however went for their Aunt.

"You're not getting away with this!" shouted Delyla. She turned a dial on her clock, and everything went slow. She smiled and walked over to her Aunt, who was only blinking. She placed electric handcuffs around her wrists. Time started again. "You bitch! You're just like your mother!" bellowed Esme. "You know I felt sorry you.. But now I've realised you've been jealous of Mum's success, since she married my dad!" shouted Delyla. She spat on her Aunt's shoes. "Family means we love each other no matter what.. That includes faults, and mistakes." whispered Valery. The Teen Titans smiled, as they destroyed the last beasts. "I think it's time for a large pizza." giggled Starfire. A couple of Raven's nodded, along with Cyborg. "I'll go with you two, to the Prison for Villains." commanded Robin. They both nodded their head.

Esme was guided to a stone prison cell. It's walls dripped with slime. The guard locked her in the little room. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. Her tattoo went quite well with her orange Prison Cell jumpsuit. "I warned you, Black Widow." whispered Slade. He was standing in the shadows near the tight small window. "Oh shut up, and help me get out of here." she stated furiously. "Only, if you listen to what I tell you." commanded Slade. He quickly stood beside Esme, and held onto her arm. It began to turn red, and go bright blue. "Okay.. Okay, Slade!" she whispered. He cleared his throat, and released her arm. "Let me think for a minute." replied Slade.

_**Second last chapter! This took me about a week to do! I hope everyone likes it.. Dun Dun.. What will happen next?.. Anyway Esme is quite cruel I think.. I'm glad I made her up! Review please!**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	8. A month later

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A month later**_

Delyla stared out of the window. The sun rays filled the living room with light. Delyla smiled, it had been raining for a week, but now the glorious sun had came out from behind the clouds. The clouds slowly moved away, as if the sun was about to vaporise them. "Hey Delyla." smiled Cyborg. He was holding a cup of Coffee in his hand. He sipped it as he went. "Look it's stopped raining!" grinned Delyla. Beast Boy scampered out of the main door, towards the window. He pressed his face against the glass. "Yes! Beach time here we come!" he shouted, while punching his fist in the air. His new girlfriend zoomed into the room. She seemed a bit different. "Rae." smiled Delyla. Raven scowled at her nickname, but she still held a warm feeling for the girl. "Hi." she replied a bit warmly. Beast Boy ran towards her. He grabbed her by the hands and began dancing around the room. "The sun is out!" he sang badly. Raven rolled her eyes, while she was carried around the room. But underneath her hoodie, held a small smile. The pair in the background giggled. The doors banged opened another couple walked in.

"Look at the glorious sun my friends. Isn't it wonderful." said Starfire cheerfully. Beast Boy let go of Raven, and him and her danced around the room instead. "As long as B.B is dancing with Star." said Raven sarcastically. Delyla chuckled. "So Rae, did you get everyone back into the mirror?" asked Robin. He was secretly hoping yes, since it sort of creep him out. "Yeah. It took a lot of time, but I did it." she replied. She poured herself a Jasmine Green Tea and lay down on the couch. Delyla sat beside her. "What would everyone like to do today?" asked Cyborg. "Beach!" shouted Beast Boy. "The Mall of Shopping." replied Starfire. "How about a drive around the city. Take in the sites. I wouldn't mind going to the Cabin in the woods." said Valery. She walked through the doors. Delyla and Starfire nodded. "That sounds great." Robin said enthusiastically. "Let's go!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned around to see a Pink Raven. Raven sighed. "What are you doing here?" she said furiously. "Taking in the view, before I go back." Pink replied. "Please just go back." pleaded Raven. It was time for her break. She had already downed her tea, she now wanted some quality time with her friends. "Fine! But you owe me!" she shouted. The girl stomped her way back to Raven's room. Raven gave a great big sigh of relief. "Let's go show we." Raven demanded. Everyone nodded. Raven disappeared down into the floor, while everyone else took the normal root.

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Valery sat in the car. Delyla flew in her very own little plane. (Which she built) Starfire on the other hand flew near the window. She waved at Robin, as she flew further away from the car. They soon drove over the bridge, and went up a large hill, near the woods. Smoke descended in the sky. It came from a chimney. An old man was gently singing to a made up tune.

"Hello?" he asked. He grabbed his cane, and held it up in an defensive tone. He hoped to God it wasn't another Gang in their stupid mobiles. He couldn't handle the last one, let alone have another. They almost took all of his money, but two hikers stopped them and phoned the police. "It's ok." said Valery. "We won't harm you." she said gently. The man lowered his cane. "Are you Mrs Cooper, collecting the Wooden Rabbit?" he asked. "No, we came to see your work. I admire you." she replied. She blushed a bit. He smiled. "Well come on in. Take a look. I have all sorts in there." he replied, excitedly. He used his cane to find his way up the stairs. The Teen Titans happily followed the blind man up into his Cabin.

The old man, boiled a kettle onto an open fire, Beast Boy looked down at his tea. "Is this suppose to be edible?" he asked. Raven softly punched his ribs. He rolled his shoulders. She sipped her tea politely. "Oh my! These are wonderful!" cried Starfire. She dance around the room, looking at the sculptures. "This one's beautiful." stated Delyla, at the little fairy sculpture. "I love this one." commented Valery. She was holding a small white stone angel in her hands. "How much for this?" she asked politely. "For you, it's free." the old man smiled. "I can't do that. Really, I don't mind paying." she replied. "Well okay. But this one is free. Just promise me, you will visit me. It get's quite lonely up here." he said sadly. Valery's heart almost broke. Without thinking she gave him a small hug. He stood coldly, until he returned the warmth. "We need to go, sorry. But it was nice meeting you." smiled Robin. He left first, while the others followed suit. "Sure, I will. How about tomorrow?" asked Valery. The old man nodded gleefully. Everyone left the woods. The old man felt a lot more confident, and happier. He sipped his tea, as he made work for the next sculpture he would be making.

"He was nice." stated Delyla. Raven agreed in agreement. Everyone was eating a slice of pizza, including Beast Boy. (except it was Tofu) "Where to next?" asked Starfire excitedly. She had already scoffed down her three slices of mustard-covered pizza. "Hold on Star. Give us time to eat ours." laughed Robin. Starfire blushed, Robin smiled. "So, Valery what will you do with that angel?" asked Cyborg. Delyla looked up from her pizza. "I was thinking of putting it beside the Quarry, for my mum." she said softly. A tear rolled down her eyes. She quickly wiped it away. "C'mon, before Star flies around the building twenty times." said Valery. Everyone quickly ate their pizzas.

"Wow! Look how many shoes there is!" screamed Valery. Starfire cried with joy. Both girls ran into the store. Delyla and Raven looked at each other and rolled their shoulders. The girls picked up all kinds of shoes. Black high heels, blue dolly shoes, pink Hercules sandals, and lots more. The guys awkwardly stared into the store. "Video game Arcade!" they shouted. They ran towards the Arcade, which was on the other side of the ground floor. Valery laughed, as Raven was forced into a pink pair of high heels. She looked a little bit embarrassed. "I want blue or dark purple!" she demanded. Delyla rolled her eyes. Valery hurriedly picked a cute pair of shoes. They were perfect for Raven.

Two bright yellow eyes stared through the Mall's see-through roof. A loud meow was heard. "Just wait Teen Titans. We haven't finished with you yet." crackled a female's voice. A loud scratch was made on the roof. Some shards of glass fell next beside her claws. "Now, now. We don't want to be found out now, do we?" said a voice. Slade came out from the shadows. The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't care. As long, as I get to slice some throats." she shouted. "But if you go down there, you will be surrounded and defeated. We must wait for back-up. I.e. more comrades." he replied. She began furiously licking her paws. "We must have a better plan, one which will not go wrong. Again!" spat Slade furiously. He smashed a nearby plastic plant. "I will get my revenge Teen Titans, and when I do, it will be sweet." laughed Slade. The cat girl joined in too. Another laugh joined them. "This will be most fun. Most fun indeed." laughed Black Widow. She was still wearing the orange jumpsuit, from the Prison Cell. It didn't suit her one bit. Not one bit at all!

_**Sorry it's short, but got nothing else to write.. Got some writer's block, also it's 2:15 in the morning! Anyway last chapter! I wasn't actually gonna make another story after this, to be blankly honest, but I might give it a try. Sweet dreams everyone!**_  
><em><strong>From Littlemissfg x<strong>_


End file.
